


Seduced

by valda



Series: The Deaths of Supreme Leader Snoke [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Force Lightning, M/M, Masochism, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Kylo Ren fights his way to the Dark Side with the help of Armitage Hux. Once turned, he is stronger than even he knows.





	Seduced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/gifts).



> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/167868529888/what-if-snoke-dies-because-kylo-ren-masters-force) in response to a Snoke death prompt. fundamentalparticle asked: What if Snoke dies because Kylo Ren masters force lightning (encouraged by Hux if you like) and tries it out in a fit of rage at Snoke’s demands of him. Snoke is more fragile that Ren expects.

When Kylo Ren finally fell—at times it had felt more like climbing down, fighting his way deeper and deeper—it was because Armitage Hux was waiting for him at the bottom.

“Beautiful,” Armitage whispered when Kylo took what he wanted, leaving bruises and cuts and bite marks across pale white skin. “So powerful. Break me. Break me.” And the rougher Kylo was, the more delighted Armitage became, gasping and shuddering and moaning and laughing.

Kylo Ren was wild, and Armitage Hux did not tame him. He encouraged the wildness. Fed it, and fed on it.

Armitage was bleeding the day Kylo’s eyes turned, deep brown giving way to ghastly yellow ringed in crimson. “Beautiful,” Armitage breathed, “look what you’ve done,” and Kylo hungrily lapped up Armitage’s blood.

“Lightning,” Armitage murmured once, collapsed on his back across Kylo, trembling from being taken hard against the viewport. “Can you do the lightning?” Kylo had never tried, but when he thought of Armitage, thought of electric power singeing its way across his skin, sparks danced at his fingertips.

“Dangerous,” Kylo said, pleased, and Armitage laughed, and sighed, and turned his head to bite at Kylo’s jaw.

“Do it,” Armitage said, “give it to me.” So Kylo threw Armitage to the floor, stood towering above him, and did it, hurled lightning from his hands and sent Armitage into violent spasms, and the room echoed with his screaming laughter.

Supreme Leader had not taught Kylo this. Supreme Leader had not taught Kylo anything but submission and fear. Kylo was ready to move past the line Supreme Leader had drawn. He was ready to take his place at Supreme Leader’s side, rather than at his feet.

But Supreme Leader did not seem to understand that Kylo had grown, that Kylo was stronger. He made no comment on Kylo’s eyes, made no changes to his training. Kylo endured the beatings physically—they were nothing to him—but his mind screamed at the lack of respect. He was not Supreme Leader’s dog anymore. He was Kylo Ren.

“There will be no lashes today,” he said finally, after Snoke commanded him yet again to kneel.

“Oh?” Snoke said, voice tinged with danger. “And what, pray tell, leads you to think so?”

“This,” Kylo said, and the electricity came to him, and he sent it forth in brilliant blue lightning. The power tunneled through Snoke’s body, danced across his skin, illuminated him from inside out. It burned him, sending up wisps of smoke. But Supreme Leader did not so much as cry out; he lay very still where he had been knocked to the floor.

After a time Kylo let the lightning disperse back into the Force; the crackling at his fingertips subsided, and he gazed down at Snoke. The leader of the First Order did not move. With a vague sense of amazement Kylo realized he was dead.

“Guards,” he called, and when they entered the chamber Kylo was sitting on Snoke’s throne. His throne, now. “I must make an announcement,” he said. “Send in the cleaning droids, and prepare to make a holotransmission to the rest of the fleet. Oh,” Kylo added, “and bring me General Hux.”


End file.
